Thief and Thief
by GoddessOfYingandYang
Summary: Neyla and Sly must have had more than a couple chats on the rooftops...right? Neyla/Sly -Oneshot-


_**A/N: Neyla and Sly fiction...yes I am a huge fan...of Sly/Neyla**_

* * *

**_-GoddessOfYingandYang-_**

**Thief and Thief**

* * *

Aromas flood the mind with an aftertaste that is hard to bare if the mind is accustomed to such a zesty flavor of the forbidden perfume. The heart soaks the much-needed familiar fumes; it can't resist what the after affects cause. Throbbing thoughts swarm madly as bees before this scent enters, like a poison it paralyzes the heart of its desire. In this case that heart belonged to Sylvester James Cooper.

The female swayed him back and forth, twisted him towards the floor, and then dramatically spun him back to his feet. Her eyes showed him his reflection, his eyes looked love sick, dropped to an almost closed position, only open the slightest bit to admire her beauty. He was hers, and there was nothing that he could possibly do, nor for some odd reason would he if he had the chance.

Her hands searched his body out, first clamping onto his shoulders traveling towards his biceps pausing slowly, then letting them finally coming to rest upon his hips. Moving closer to him, she rested her head against his chest as the song gave off a soft beat. The song no longer filled his ears, only the vibrations of their bodies swaying back and forth.

They stayed like that for a long while, until he heard words bubble from her purple stained lips, batting her eyelashes seductively, "You don't need her." She spoke softly coming closer to him; to the point were the little gap they had, closed. Her breath and heartbeat continued their rhythm in a steady fashion as he felt herself clinging to himself.

Letting his tongue run its course around his lips his already soft smile deepened into mischief, "Why is that?" The murmur even being so quiet could be heard through her striped ears, and thereby countered a shiver that pulsated down her spine. The suave voice was hard to get used too, only people she'd witnessed on the mindless jibber jabber of television had that sort of voice, but even then theirs weren't the same, weren't worthy of the same category as his voice.

She was content with not answering until she heard him sound off a small grunt, a smile slipped across her face as she gave a soft chuckle at his question that he'd professed earlier, "Because." She said meaning to sound like a stubborn child at first, which made her partner emit a small chuckle of his own. Intently she pulled him towards herself, her brilliant green eyes trailed his brown ones, which seemed serious at the sudden closeness, and the fact she'd stopped her swaying.

She brought her lips into his softly; holding them against his for the moment seemed like hours. He too couldn't help the long for the kiss to never end, in his minds eye it could last for eternity and he'd never get bored. Her giggle awoke him from the trance, as he noticed he had pulled her face away from his. His head still lingered in the place where she'd kissed him at for a moment; dreamily he retracted his head to were it'd been before.

"I see." He answered to her lips; her eyes blinked almost making his heart stop as her eyes disappeared for mere seconds. His obsessive stare only made her feel more powered, fueled to make him hers more so than she already had him. "I miss you." He whispered into her ear suddenly, which made it twitch in irritation of the closeness on instinct. "But how could we ever be together, we aren't even from the same world."

Her brows furrowed the contracted towards her eyes again, looking downwards she admired the glossy floor they danced on, she silently wished they'd never have to leave it; their feet never to leave the floor, and she'd always be able to rest her head against her enemies in comfort. "I understand…" She paused giving a low sigh, before completely stopping her dancing efforts, "It hurts…to have your heart stolen." She motioned to her own still beating heart.

He nodded in understanding of her statement before looking off into space for only a breaths time before replying, "I'm sorry it has to be this way…but things aren't going to be fine if we are together." He apologized in a hoarse voice of will to not regret saying what he'd already spoken, "I wish things were different, but sadly they are not my love." The voice pattern showed sincere love towards her, but all she could feel was the ache of her heart being squeezed.

"I can't stand being without you!" She shrugged him off and turned away from him in haste trying to walk away. The male raccoon sprinted in front of her blocking the path to the exit of the castle dance-floor. "Why can't you just love me? I know you very well love…her." The female snarled the word her, meaning her own boss, and mentor, "She hates you, and I love you. Why is it so hard for you to be with me?"

The raccoon gave a sigh and edged his way towards her before resting his strong, but soft, hands on her tender shoulders. The tigress couldn't help but leaning in and purring in satisfaction as the hands began to rotate her muscles making her feel so relaxed. That vanilla scent drifted into her nostrils, and she sucked it into deeply as her face buried it's way deeper into the dark abyss of his shoulder.

Thief or no thief, he was perfect.

From his looks, to his personality…everything…was perfect.

The female tigress hissed, "You haven't answered my question."

Her reply was a deep and soulful chuckle, "So I haven't…" Pausing his rubbing of her shoulders abruptly stopped and his hand began to cradle her chin towards his, "I love you, Neyla. If you think we can make this work, then I will trust you."

Her heart inflamed with joy, "Mia amore…" The tingle rising up on her pink tongue, "After your gang, and you get into the jungle…we can talk more…you should go…I'm sure they're waiting."

The thief nodded slowly backing away from the constable apprehensively as she pulled out her pistol with a twinkle in her eyes, "Lets be generic." Her voice teased, "I'll be the cop, and you be the thief."

His lips pursed and his eyes went down in a stubborn look, crossing his arms against his chest he turned his head away in a hurt look, "How come you always get to be the cop?" His voice changing to a whine, "I don't wanna be a thief."

The tigress's features broke out into a wide smile, and she suppressed laughter to follow, "But you're so good at it!"

"Really?" The thieves voice slipping into sarcasm as his smile broke out too, that devilishly handsome smile, "Well…if you say so."

"Alrighty then, get to running, love." Her pistol erupted in blue, and a shot was fired directly at the thieves' feet. He yelped and jumped away before he was hit, smirking as he landed on his feet.

"Constable Neyla, we meet again." He bowed.

"Freeze, Cooper!" She roared with a smirk of playfulness.

"No thank you." With that, her thief dashed out of the palace.

Shooting at him for a couple moments, not even shooting in the general direction, the tigress ceased shooting. Sighing she plopped down on the cement steps looking at the graceful darkened figure of the thief bounding away, "Until we meet again…_**Mia Amore**_…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters**


End file.
